What she wants
by nahte123456
Summary: Kim is hit with a chemical mix, what a shock. But what happens when her outlook changes, when she wants to be away from almost everyone, to be with Shego and Monique alone, and what she wants, she gets no matter what. Better summary and warnings inside.


Disclaimer-I don't own Kim Possible or anything involved in it.

Warning-Death, slash, impregnation, swearing, OOC, possible lemons, possible torture, Kimogo(Kim/Monique/Shego), and more realistic team Possible.(AKA, they have money, secrets, and have killed)

Summary-Kim turns evil and selfish due to a chemical mix that hit her. She now wants four things, Shego as her girlfriend, Monique to stay with her forever, to be away from all the ungrateful's in the world, and to have children. What Kim wants, Kim gets, no matter what she needs to do to get them.

Notes I should still be writing other things, but what ever.

If I continue this it will have a good ending for Kim, Shego, and any of Kim's kiddies, and Monique, everyone else... flip a coin.

* * *

><p><span>Legend<span>

"Talking"

_'thinking'_

* * *

><p>{Who-where}<p>

* * *

><p>{Kim-random lab in central America}<p>

* * *

><p>Kim snarled as she tried wiping a luminescent pink liquid off her, this was a simple mission, a scientist had stolen a chemical formula that reversed certain ways of thinking, primarily self-indulgence and selflessness.<p>

However when she got there the guy was dead, never a pretty sight, and one she was far to comfortable with given her choice of hobbies, he had OD'd on some sort of stimulant if her guess was on target. Than when she turned the corpse around she had been splashed with something in his hands, she had already sent a sample via her kimmunicator to Wade, and now she was wet and moody.

She had elected to do this mission alone since it was supposed to be easy and quick, but now she wished she had someone to complain to, as the only person she could contact right now was Wade, and he was analyzing whatever hit her.

Unknown to Kim her life had just changed, better for some, worse for others. Wade would find nothing wrong with the liquid because it only reacted once it was inside a body, which it had gotten into hers through her pores.

A darker path was opening up to Kim, one she'd enjoy immensely.

* * *

><p>{Kim-her bedroom}<p>

* * *

><p>Kim was tossing and turning in her bed, deep in the Sandman's grasp, however she was not dreaming. While she slept the chemical she had come in contact with earlier that day was working into her mind, changing her from the good girl with a hero complex into a self-indulgent woman with only a few bits of true light left.<p>

All of her she twisting and moaning were abruptly cut of as her beautiful olive-green eyes snapped open. Blinking around bewildered.

"What, what's going on?"

She felt different, Kim was a teenager, so she did sometimes got greedy about somethings, but suddenly she felt like she wanted everything, even if she didn't deserve them.

Her kimmunicator beeped at her side table. She reached over and answered in her typical fashion.

"Hey Wade, what's the sitch?"

Wade looked at her from the tiny monitor for a second, in his pajamas she noted, before answering "You know the twins have the house set up better than Fort Knox, the instruments detected you freaking out than just stopping. You OK KP?"

Kim paused for a moment, she should tell him about her abrupt desires, she should, but she knew that would end them, and for the first time in her life she didn't want to be stopped.

She always stopped, stopped fighting to make sure she didn't kill someone, stopped arguing so she didn't lash out, stopped staring so people wouldn't think of her as easy or lustful, for once in her life she wanted to be sinful, to keep going until she was content and fuck everyone else, and what Kim wanted, she would do everything in her power to get. And her power was considerable.

"I'm fine Wade, just a nightmare, no big."

Wade looked at her for a few more seconds "Alright, if you're sure."

"I am Wade, get some sleep to, 'K? Cant have you sleeping on the job or anything."

Wade finally smiled at her and responded with a simple "Night KP."

* * *

><p>{Kim-after school 3 days later}<p>

* * *

><p>Kim was in the Sloth, parked in an abandoned parking lot to a food mart that was to be torn down. She was using what looked like a red and black version of her Kimmunicator. She had had the twins take an old one of her's and upgrade it to their heart's content.<p>

She rarely used it because of the same reason she had had it made. While every few weeks Wade downloaded all new Team Possible information onto it, even the things that could have the three of them thrown into jail, or the bits that were part of national security of one nation or another, this was the only time anyone but Kim had access to the device, otherwise no one else knew what she did on the thing, not even Wade.

She had been using it increasingly as of the last few days, ever since her change.

At the moment though she was just staring at it, on the screen was what looked like a small manor, already made, she was about to buy it with the secret fund she had, and upgrade it and add protections to it that would seal it tighter than an airlock.

About the fund, Team Possible did not accept cash, that didn't mean people didn't pay them, bank accounts in the thousands suddenly appearing, being left in wills, and other such things had left all three of them were very rich. This fund was only increased further by them selling the less dangerous things Team Possible, and the twins, made or found.

It was rarely used because none of the three, nor the two twins really needed it, so they saved it for things they couldn't get the normal way.

Now about the manor, Kim found most of her motivation to be around people gone, she no longer wanted to help them, and after her missions almost everyone she met she found... boring. So some peace and quite, but she didn't want to be completely isolated.

So Kim had a plan, a wicked plan yes, but a plan none the less.

*Firstly she wanted to be away from most people, hence the mansion.

*Secondly Kim had found a few people who didn't bore her, Wade, Ron, the twins, Monique, Shego, Betty, Bonnie, and Hana. She was going to get a few of them with her, and by that she meant Monique, who she was going to lie to and basically kidnap, and Shego, who she was going to threaten, kidnap, than detain. Ron and Wade wouldn't approve of her basic choices, Bonnie and Betty may not bore her, but they did so in bad way, and Hana was to young. The twins would be given access so they could come and go as they please.

*Thirdly seeing at how Hana interested her, and how she would need something to take up her time, she wanted kids, she was going to get this simply by grabbing DNAmy and forcing her to find a way to basically take some of Kim's DNA/blood, and some blank sperm (sperm with no genes attached to it) and make it into her sperm, thus making her the paternal parent. Her children would all be girls since there was no Y chromosome, but she didn't care. She knew it was possible, Amy had found the beginnings of how to do such a thing, but had never continued the research.

*Fourthly since she was basically going to be holding three women against there will, and kidnapping them (Shego, Monique, Amy) and at least one of them was never going to actually warm up (Amy), and she was going to do anything it took to get what she wanted, such as torturing Amy until she listened or killing any one that tried to enter her new manor, not to mentioned she was a prime target for a lot of people who either had a grudge or wanted to make a name for themselves, on both sides of the justice scale, she was going to need some protection. And not just regular but politically as well. So she was going to use some secrets her Team had found, secrets that could tear down nations, start wars, and destroy whole infrastructures, and blackmail whole nations to make sure they kept an ear out for her, and turned a blind eye to anything illegal she was doing.

*Fifthly, lastly, and the part least thought out, she wanted both Monique and Shego to stay willingly, and give being the mothers of her children a chance, which was going to be a little more complicated, but some ideas were already coming to her.

Once she hit the button she was going to be committed, and once she was committed there was nothing short of death that was going to stop her.

She stared at the button, than her thumb brushed it. On screen flashed a white text inside of a red bubble that read "purchase complete!"

Now she just had to wait until the place was set up, and everything she needed was within reach.

…

This was going to take a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Should I continue this? Is it any good or intriguing? Does it have potential or should I just get rid of it? And does anyone know if you can bullet point in here? Read and review please. :)<strong>


End file.
